Matchmaker
by IamKuki
Summary: Numbuh Three has to get married, according to Japanese tradition. And has to get ready to see the matchmaker. But Numbuh Four has a little thing to say to Numbuh Three's future husband.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Wally's POV  
  
"Hi, daddy! How are you in Japan?" Kuki asked cheerfully as her mother handed her the phone.  
  
Mizuki (her mom) know why Taro (her dad) had called. The dad had come, and Mizuki had feared it had come too soon.  
  
"I'm fine dear, but daddy has to tell you something important." Taro told Kuki.  
  
"What is it?" She asked excitedly. "Did you buy me a pony?!"  
  
"No sweet heart, it's-"  
  
Back At The Tree House  
  
"No..NO, c'mon I know you can be-AW MAN! I lost again!" I said almost slaming down the game controler.  
  
"Yeah! Woo-hoo! I win for the third time in a row! I'm unstoppable!" Hoagie jumped up and down on the couch, breaking the controler with out knowing.  
  
"Well, Mr. Unstopable, you just broke our controler AGAIN!" I yelled at him pointing to the mascarade he had done.  
  
"Uh, opps..heh heh.." He laughed nervously, he had stoped jumping on the couch several seconds ago.  
  
"Would ya'll hush! Numbuh Five is tryin' to read." Numbuh Five screamed at us, holding up her book.  
  
"Oh, wait for the movie to come out, Numbuh Five." I told her. "Why waste your time reading a cruddy book anyway?"  
  
"Numbuh Five always wondered why you weren't smart. Have you ever picked up a dictionary?" She asked me.  
  
"Dictionary, huh? Well, transvotron to you!" I gave her a rassberry. "See, I can make up words too!"  
  
"For your information...DICTIONARY IS A REAL WORD!"  
  
We all started yelling all at once, besides Numbuh One who was sitting in a corner of the couch.  
  
"Could you be any louder?! I can almost not hear myself think!" He yelled sarcastically, which made evryone quite.  
  
"Well....Numbuh Five started it!" I said in mine and Hoagie's defense.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too! You and you fake word!"  
  
Just then Kuki bursted in and burried her head in the the coushion whereI had been sitting earlier. "Mmmhavftfoogefmaffied!" She cried into the coushion.  
  
"What?" We all said in union.  
  
"I HAVE TO GET MARRIED!" She cried out loud.  
  
"Married? You've gotta be joking You only twelve!" I said. For some odd reason, I felt really REALLY horrible. The fact the Kuki has to get married, believe it or not, broke my.....heart.  
  
"I know!" She cried out.  
  
"Hold on, wait, how can you get married at that early age? They let you do that?" Numbuh Five asked.  
  
"They do in Japan." She started to wipe her eyes.  
  
"What do you mean, Numbuh Three?" Numbuh One asked, all of it seemed fishy to him.  
  
"When a young girl turns thriteen, she has to be married. When you twelve, you have to seem the matchmaker."  
  
"What's a matchmaker?" Numbuh Two asked while I nodded.  
  
"It's someone who you go to to find out if you're worth enough to have a husband. You see, since Daddy owns this big company and is really sucessful, I have to marry someone who is as rich as well. If I'm worthy enough to marry someone like that, I bring honor to the family. If I don't, I bring great dishonor upon the family, and Daddy will be looked down upon." She explained.  
  
"So, dat means you have to go back to Japan?" Numbuh Five asked.  
  
She nodded.  
  
Everyone remained silent. "Well, I'm comming with you." I spoke up.  
  
Numbuh One, Two, and Five looked at me and smiled in a weird way. "What? I'm going for...a emotional...uh, support. Yeah, that's it, emotional support."  
  
"Yeah, I wanna go to." Numbuh Two spoke up. "I wanna see how they do the whole matchmaker thing."  
  
"Y'know, Numbuh Five like to see who Numbuh Three hooks up with." Numbuh Five said.  
  
"Hey! Numbuh Three ain't gonna hook up with anybody if she doesn't want to!" I snapped.  
  
"But, what I'm I going to do? I can't bring dishonor on the family, I have to get married." Numbuh Three told me.  
  
"You know," Numbuh One spoke up. "we could all go. We have to help out Numbuh Three."  
  
"Yeah! And without dishonoren her family thing." I said.  
  
"Alright, then it's settled. Kids Next Door, we're going to Japan!"  
  
End of Chapter One 


End file.
